Cursed
by Nica13
Summary: Something unspeakable happens between the First and Second Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates during a visit to a small island. They later find out it's because they have been cursed somehow. They mustn't touch or else... MarcoXAce
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Something unspeakable happens between the First and Second Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates during a visit to a small island. They later find out it's because they have been cursed somehow. They mustn't touch or else... MarcoXAce

Disclaimer: One Piece characters are not mine!

**Cursed**

**Chapter 1**

Marco and Ace were walking back towards the ship.

„Marco…" – Ace hesitated.

Marco stopped abruptly and turned his head to the side, looking back at the younger.

„I'm sorry" – Marco closed his eyes and sighed.

„Don't fret, Ace! Just…forget it!" – he let out, voice laden with anger.

Ace nodded and they started walking again. Silence.

Ace couldn't forget what happened a few hours earlier though. He just couldn't.

What they've done, how they touched each other. It kept replaying in Ace's mind. He could still feel Marco's warmth. He groaned in frustration and covered his face with his hands.

Marco told him to keep what happened on the island a secret from everyone else. But how was he supposed to lie to his family, his father, everyone.

The sad truth remains, that he and Marco had done something wrong. They've committed a sin. Even, if it was inevitable and they weren't themselves at the time. The fact remains. They fucked. No need to sugar-coat it. They'd stripped naked and then they had sex in the forest. Ace still felt a dull throb in his backside and he couldn't keep up with Marco's quick stride. But it was better this way. He couldn't face the other one, wasn't able to look him in the eyes.

Three weeks later…

Marco was seriously fed up with his fellow commander. Ace was really pissing him off with his behaviour towards him. Ace kept on ignoring him. It annoyed and hurt Marco. He was better off with the young troublemaker constantly nagging him than this. He really missed Ace.

Meanwhile Ace felt the same. He also missed being with the First Division Commander. But he didn't think Marco wanted to be close to him ever again. After all that's happened between them. And then after three weeks of nothing Marco barged into his cabin one evening and demanded a reason why the younger stopped talking to him. Ace was surprised. His gaze was avoiding the other's eyes. He only looked at his collarbones while speaking to Marco.

"I don't know what you are talking about" – he lied.

"Ace! Stop this already!" – Marco shouted angrily.

"…" – Ace flinched but remained silent prompting Marco to speak instead of him.

"Is it because of the incident?" Silence. "Because I told you to forget about it, it means nothing"

At this point Ace lifted his gaze to look into Marco's half-lidded eyes. Marco saw the painful look on the younger's face.

"How can you say that, Marco?" – Now Marco was waiting for Ace to continue.

"I…when I look at you, I can't help remembering, it comes back. It haunts me…that night." - Ace shuddered as images of that night kept replaying in his head. Marco was silent for a while before speaking again.

"Can I sit?" – Ace nodded perplexed.

When Marco was sitting comfortably on Ace's bed, he motioned for the younger to join him as well. They were sitting next to each other in silence until:

"Ace, we can't undo what's been done. But you are my nakama. We interact daily. Hell, we live on the same boat, sleep in cabins opposite each other every day. Do you propose we ignore each other forever just because of this?" – he had a serious look on his face and Ace had to admit that he had a point. Marco was always so clever with words.

Ace shook his head. "You're right Marco, I don't know what I've been thinking." –he patted the older male's shoulder with his left hand and received a half-smile in return. But then the smile left the phoenix's face and his eyes became dull. Just like that day. Ace felt his own body lose control. His vision blurred. He couldn't move of his own accord. Oh No! His hand ignited into flames where it touched Marco's shoulder and the same happened with Marco. Blue met red and their combined flames illuminated the small room.

"M-arco…" – Ace said fear evident in his voice.

"It's happening again, God!" – Marco's hands were on his chest in a second, lit in blue flames.

"A-ce…I can't help it, sorry!"

"I know" – And with that said Ace was pushed down on the bed and Marco leaned down to kiss him.

They were totally helpless as the night progressed. Marco pulled down the younger's shorts and pants and nudged his firm cheeks apart with his fingers slicked with saliva. Ace flinched but his legs were spread to give easier access. He couldn't even close his eyes. Neither could Marco.

They didn't know what was forcing them to be like this but it was clear that everything started when they touched. It was like someone cursed them. But who and why?

Marco pulled out after Ace started to moan in pleasure. He tugged down his own garments and his erection popped out. It was hard and Ace knew he was about to be impaled on the First Division Commander's cock and it would hurt and be strange and embarrassing for him, but he couldn't move a muscle to make it stop. Instead he wriggled his ass a bit to his shame. His face flushed.

Marco positioned his member at the stretched entrance and pushed inside slowly to the hilt then stopped waiting for the younger to adjust to his length and girth. It wasn't on purpose. Something was making him do that. Although he was glad that he wasn't behaving brutally it still made him cringe that he was unable to stop this from happening. It was like watching Ace get fucked by someone against his will from afar. But it was worse because he was the one doing the fucking. He started to move when the younger urged him by moving his hips backwards.

They were controlled. But how? He started with quick shallow thrusts and then skipped to deep, slow ones eliciting moans from a helpless Ace. Even though Ace wasn't enjoying the action his cock was hard and full of blood, bobbing up and down as Marco thrust his hips, in and out. Marco slid a hand between their sweaty bodies and grabbed Ace's cock starting to pump him to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn't take long for Fire Fist to come after that and when his muscles constricted around Marco's member the older came inside Ace as well. After the deed had been done, they regained control over their exhausted bodies and Marco pulled out immediately. Ace moaned in pain at the sudden move and clamped his legs around Marco's hips in reflex. Marco looked down at him questioningly and Ace flushed in embarrassment when he noticed that his legs stopped Marco from pulling away. He spread his legs again until Marco stood up then closed them quickly and covered himself.

Ace felt dirty and used, yet he couldn't blame the blond for his actions because he wasn't doing it intentionally. Marco pulled his pants back up and looked at the younger still naked on the bed.

"Um…I think we shouldn't touch each other anymore, if that's alright with you, I mean at least till we, ya know…" – he trailed off.

"Yeah, you're right." – Ace wanted to die at that moment. Why can't Marco go away and let him sulk?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm okay..um..could you please"

"Yes, right, I'm out of here….Um…good night" – Ace's jaw dropped at this.

"Uh…you too" – And then Marco left shutting the door loudly leaving Ace to wallow in self-pity.

'We've done it again.' He wanted to pull his hair out. And to think that as soon as they touched they could be like this again didn't help calming Ace down a bit.

'What if they were to touch on deck in broad daylight with other crewmembers around? They would surely die of embarrassment later on. Even the thought scared him so much that he trembled in fear.

He can't touch Marco! That's the only thing that's certain. And they had to gather information on their strange condition unless they wanted to have sex during a mission or in front of everyone accidentally. Well, that would be hellish indeed!

Ace got off his bed and yelped in pain as he felt the pain from where he had been fucked not so long ago. He headed to the shower room where to his horror he bumped into a certain someone with blond hair. As his face collided with the older's naked back they both jumped waiting for another episode to start and for them to lose control but nothing happened. They were still themselves and in control of their bodies.

"Huh?" – they looked at each other confused. And then Ace went and locked the door. He went back to Marco who raised an eyebrow in question but Ace ignored him and touched his arm experimentally still afraid. Nothing happened. They were both normal. Marco got the idea of what his younger brother was doing and he touched Ace as well. Nothing again. They couldn't help prodding each other's muscled chest and torso a few more times though. They were happy that it was finally over.

"Whew, I'm glad it's over!"

"Me too, it would have been quite a scene when we accidentally touched during a feast"

"I would've killed myself after that" – Then they cleaned themselves up separately and everything went back to normal.

AS if. Because this curse only activated every 24 hours. And the next time the two commanders touched would be a disaster.

Two days later…

It was a bright shiny day. The weather was nice. Whitebeard held a quick meeting for all commanders on the deck. When all of them had gathered he listened to each of their monthly reports. After Ace finished talking the other's applauded him and whistled as he defeated some really strong pirates that month. He smiled and thanked them for praising him.

"So polite, our Ace-kun!" – Thatch laughed and patted Ace on his back. The commanders laughed and Marco who stood next to Ace ruffled his black locks. Everything went downhill after that.

Marco didn't let go of Ace's hair, instead of that he pulled him closer and claimed his lips with his own. To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. All commanders' jaws dropped it was so unexpected. But what followed made everyone on scene question their sanity.

Ace and Marco lost control over their action's once more. They were screaming inside but on the outside they seemed calm and absolutely involved with the other.

"Marco, Ace what are you doing, sons?" – Pops asked. Even he was shocked. After the crew heard Whitebeard's concerned voice resonating through the ship, other crew members gathered around the commanders as well. Ace and Marco had their eyes open, in this state they were unable to close them.

Those two were the centre of attention and their father was still waiting for an answer while they went to the floor hugging and caressing each other seemingly ignoring everyone around them.

After Marco's shirt was peeled off and Ace's hat and belt were off and both of them had a bulge in their pants Whitebeard talked again.

"Thatch, go to them and check their eyes!" – he ordered.

"Huh, why me?" – he got a glare and was right next to the two lovebirds. He squatted at their heads and leaned forward looking down.

When he looked his face was devoid of the amused grin previously plastered on his face and had a serious look on.

"Their eyes are dull and lifeless! What's going on?" – the confused-amused grins faded from the crew and were replaced by worried ones.

"It must be a curse."

"What, really Oyaji!"

"We need to head back to the island where they got off the ship three weeks ago"

Alright, you heard Pops! Turn the ship around"

"Umm… Pops, what about them?" – Thatch pointed behind him at Ace and Marco who were rolling on the floor rubbing up against each other.

"Take them *cough* to Marco's room!" – Whitebeard had a slight flush.

"What?"

"They won't stop until they are both satisfied, we can't stop them now" – the commanders changed worried and confused glances but eventually listened to Pops. And Marco and Ace were grabbed by Thatch and Vista.

"They can hear us. Imagine what they feel right now. They need privacy." – They flushed red as their father's last sentence still rang inside their heads. The First and Second Commanders were clawing at their shoulders like animals trying to get back to each other's arms.

They were thrown into Marco's room and they were on the bed in seconds kissing hungrily. Thatch and Vista took one last glance and then they closed the door leaving them to get into each other's pants in private.

* * *

To be continued...

I felt like writing something instead of studying. Bad habit.

Leave a comment if you like it! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When it was over and the two commanders regained control over their bodies they were both shocked. It was hard to grasp what they've just done in front of, well, everyone! This time as soon as it was over Ace pushed Marco off him and went to search for his clothes that were thrown carelessly around the room. He found his belt too, which his brothers must have brought with them. He shuddered at the thought that they saw him and Marco doing that to each other. How could he walk out of here now?

"Um…Ace" – Marco said quietly from behind. Ace turned and was surprised to see Marco still on the bed, under the sheets, tucked in to his neck, probably still naked.

"What are you doing, Marco?"

"I'm staying here"

"EH! Seriously?" – a quick nod.

"But, we must go outside at some point, we can't stay in here forever" – he exclaimed. Marco's only response was to pull the covers over his head and hide from the world. Ace buried his hands in his hair and rubbed his head in frustration.

"Argh…Marco, don't make me go out there alone, please." – The pleading tone made the blond's head pop out from under the blankets and Marco's half-lidded eyes widened slightly.

"I don't think I'm ready to face them yet" – he murmured, obviously anxious about the whole situation. It was just so messed up. How did they end up like this?

Three weeks earlier…

"Ne, Marco, come with me, I wanna show you something cool!" – said Fire-Fist excitedly, white teeth exposed.

"What is it, and… hey, let go of me! I can walk by myself. Why are we going into the forest, anyway?"

"Shh, no questions, just come" – and Ace started to run, dragging the blond behind him by his hand.

They went deep into the forest, and Marco was wondering when Ace had time to explore this part of the island because they couldn't be here for more than 5 hours. They've been going at a fast pace and after a few more minutes Ace stopped abruptly.

They were standing at a clearing where everything was sparkling on the floor. Small crystals were strewn around the place, Marco was wondering how much one of the bigger stones could be worth. Marco couldn't keep his smile in check, it was wide and full.

"See, I told you it was cool!" – Ace faced him with a matching smile full of enthusiasm. He liked this side of the kid very much. It was way better than his old grumpy persona; hell-bent on killing Whitebeard…Thank god those days were far behind them.

As they were busy examining the beautiful stones surrounding them, they felt someone approaching. An old woman came out from the bushes and asked them if they could help her.

"What do you need, Oba-san?" – asked Ace not really bothering to look at the other, too preoccupied with watching a stone change colour as the sun shined on it from a different angle.

"I need either of you to become my boyfriend for a week"

"WHAT…Are you insane?" – both of them exclaimed, shocked at hearing the strange request. It wasn't an everyday thing that a total stranger came up to them and asked them to become their boyfriends for a week.

"You heard me boys, who wants this sexy lady for himself more?" – Ace snorted and went back to watching the stones ignoring the lady. Meanwhile Marco froze, staring at the woman incredulously.

"Oi, oi, lady, I don't mean to be rude, but this isn't a good way to pick up men, yoi." – he reasoned.

"Huh? I thought my absolute beauty would blind you guys and you would fight for my hand…" – she imitated tears and seemed disappointed if not hurt by the rejection.

"Ah…kmph…pff. ha ha ha ha, beauty, lady, you are far from that!" – spat Ace behind himself and then continued ignoring the stranger. Marco's jaw dropped, he looked down and then rubbed his temple. Ace was right. But he shouldn't have said such a mean thing to the delusional woman.

"Why you! You little snot-nosed brat, how dare you!" – fumed the 'beautiful' woman, who in Marco's opinion was nothing special. Not hideous, but just average…and very angry not to mention old, with white hair and all.

"I'll teach you a lesson, boys!" – and she rummaged through her bag searching for something possibly dangerous. What could a simple woman do to two of the strongest pirates out at sea?

Well, what indeed…Marco thought the woman was bluffing when she babbled about a curse, but she finally left them alone, so they were fine…until they touched…

Now after three weeks he could still remember the woman's words crystal clear:

"If you don't want me, then I'll take away your free will, so you can't hurt other women's feelings!"

He shuddered at the consequences of their idiocy, mainly Ace's though…but well Ace got the worse role in their so-called episodes, so at least it was proportionate. He's the one taking it up the ass after all. And yet Ace is brave enough to go out and accept the oncoming humiliation. That was when Marco decided that he should accompany Ace, because it would be better to face the others together instead of separately.

Ace was about to leave the room, after much stalling, but Marco telling him to wait brought a small smile on his nervous face. He turned around happily to say thank you, but his neck snapped back when he saw a very much naked Marco without the sheets covering his form as he got up from his bed. His face flushed and he was frozen in place. This was too much for him. He wanted to get out immediately but he didn't want to face everyone alone, so he was stuck. It was horrible.

Marco saw Ace reflexively turn back to show his appreciation with a huge smile, and Marco thought the younger's neck would break from the speed he turned away from Marco.

"Ace…It's not like you haven't seen me yet. Don't feel embarrassed."

"Mmh, I'm not."

"Whatever you say, Ace"

"Really, Marco!" – Marco chuckled. He loved irritating Ace like this. He's such a fiery guy. No wonder his ability fits him so well.

After Marco was fully clothed, they went out and were greeted with nothing unusual. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business, not bothering to make them feel miserable. Strange…

They looked at each other confused. Was it all just a bad nightmare? Can't be, otherwise, how could they have ended up in Marco's room tangled in his sheets and wrapped around each other intimately?!

So then it must have been Pops, ordering the others to shut up about it. OH GOD, he saw it too, from the front row. They flushed at the thought when they discussed the situation at a corner.

They were interrupted though when Izou and Thatch came to tell them that Pops wanted to talk to them in private. Both Marco and Ace expected something witty from the other commanders about their unacceptable behaviours during the meeting. So they were pretty surprised when nothing came. It was rather the looks that made them want to sink into the depth of the ocean or crawl in a secluded corner and just die. Those eyes were full of pity; like the First and Second Division Commanders were the saddest puppies on earth, definitely not one of the strongest pirates in the Grand Line…

"Marco, Ace"

"About this morning…", "We're terribly sorry, it won't happen again" – Both commanders bowed.

"Is that so? Because I think you can't really promise that yet" – Pops was serious for a moment then he laughed.

"Gurarara, I know about the curse"

"Oh" – two set of eyes locked on him suddenly.

"Do you know what triggers it exactly?" – two nods, then Marco spoke.

"As far as we know, it starts when we touch, but…" – he trailed off fixating on a spot on the floor.

"Yes, Marco?"

"It won't happen again for at least a few hours even if we touch" – finished Ace, a slight blush adorning his freckled cheeks. Talking about this with Pops was difficult.

"I see" – an awkward silence filled the room until Pops took it upon himself to break it.

"We are going back to the island where you were cursed, so it can be lifted."

"Really?" – Whitebeard smiled at Ace's surprise. Marco was different though. He remained more or less indifferent, gaze glued to the ground.

"Yes of course, Ace. Or would you like to stay cursed for some reason?" – Pops asked suspiciously.

The commanders looked at each other for a moment before their eyes darted elsewhere and they turned away from each other in an instant.

"NO, Pops. Of course I want it lifted." – Ace shouted vehemently.

"Me too" – Marco added. "Pops, how did you know it was a curse?"

"Gurararara, Marco, firstly you would never do something like that in front of the others, and secondly I myself have been cursed once in the past, though that happened long ago, while I was still in my twenties. – Both of them looked up at their father surprised and asked at the same time.

Marco: "What was the curse and how was it lifted?"

Ace: "You've been twenty, as in young…like me?" – Marco slapped the back of his brother's head reprimanding him for his idiotic comment. Pops found it funny though, he chuckled. But he wouldn't answer Marco's question. He said the nature of it was not important and he vaguely mentioned that he had to do something he's not too proud of then quickly kicked them out of the room. 'Well that was strange.' They were walking side by side on deck, when Ace asked Marco.

"What should we do, Marco?" – Ace leaned against the railing.

"Refrain from touching each other for any reason" – he thought he saw a momentary hesitance in Ace's eyes before the younger nodded.

"Alright, well then, for the next three weeks stay away from me, Marco" – he smiled and then waved goodbye to the blond. Marco was looking at the mark on Ace's back as he was leaving him alone on deck. He sighed. This wouldn't be easy. Ace was one of his nakama who he liked hanging out with very much. Also, how could he avoid someone for that long on a ship? Even if said ship was huge. They're bound to bump into the other at one point. Or maybe not…

A few days later…

Ace was sulking in the crow's nest. He hated being apart from Marco. He never knew the blond meant so much for him before. He wanted to hear the other's voice. He liked being scolded and laughed at if it was Marco. More like he needed that. It was so hard. But he knew better than to go up to the First Division Commander. He buried his head in his arms and sighed.

"Thatch, drop it" – he heard Marco's voice from the deck under him and stood up to see what went on there.

"But tell me, Marco, please, which one's better?"

"God, if you promise to leave me alone after I answer, I'll do it, okay?" – Ace was listening intently.

"Okay, so?"

"Well, I thought it would be obvious, but I think both is good for me. It felt tighter though." – Ace decided to jump down. He wasn't the spying type, hiding and listening in on people.

"Yo, Ace, we didn't know you were up there" – Thatch said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Ace wondered what exactly they were talking about, that made Marco blush too.

"Ace, hey, how's it going?"

"I'm fine" 'No, I'm not. I'm bored. I miss you.' – they noticed the difference in his tone but dismissed it.

"I must go back inside now. Bye, guys!" – Marco rushed down the stairs that were leading him back to his room. He wouldn't risk touching Ace. They agreed they wouldn't meet for the time being. When he was safe, door locked behind his back, he let himself slide down to the ground. He missed Ace…

* * *

To be continued...

Leave a comment, if you like it so far! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marco was heading to the mess hall for breakfast when he noticed Ace coming out of there. He stopped abruptly and hid behind an open door. His stomach growled he was so hungry, but as he peeked out from behind the door, Fire-Fist was still rooted to the spot in front of the entrance apparently chattering with someone from Second Division. Marco grit his teeth, getting impatient, as time passed. It must have been at least 20 minutes, and he was still out of reach of anything edible.

He wanted to eat so much; he leaned his back on the wall and slowly slid to the ground. He would give them another 10 minutes then he would break their agreement of not meeting, he didn't care anymore. He needed food and that idiot was blocking his way unknowingly.

When the time was finally over, he rose and went to see, if the young black-haired male was still there, but to his relief Ace was not in sight anymore. He must have left the other way. Luck was on their side. Marco wouldn't admit that he almost ran through the corridor to reach the mess hall, if anyone asked. But he was there in seconds. After he finished his first meal of the day, he wandered around the ship aimlessly, as the ship was quiet and peaceful and his chores were taken care of the day before. He was lost in thought about where or how he should relax on such a calm day as this.

That was when suddenly he was confronted by none other than the Second Division Commander himself. Marco blinked a few times at the younger's stupid grin.

"Oi, what the hell Ace, don't sneak up on me, yoi!" – he exclaimed irritated. But then he remembered their arrangements and asked the younger what he wanted. It must be important if he was willing to risk activating that wretched curse.

"I'm tired of avoiding you, Marco" – he said and raised his hand about to touch Marco, but the older pulled away before they could touch.

"What the hell, Ace?"

"Nah, I know you want it too, M-a-r-c-o!" –he cooed the First Division Commander's name and looked at him invitingly. Marco was totally confused. He didn't know what has gotten into Ace so suddenly. 'Was this the curse's doing?'

"Ace, don't come any closer, no, stay right where you are, no, not another step." –he backed away as the other advanced on him, stupid grin still on his face.

"But why, it's just a hug, Marco! Come on, don't be so mean!" – he pouted and held out both arms invitingly, curling his fingers towards himself a few times. Marco's what the fuck face was full on as his back hit the railing and he was left with two options. Either he let Ace touch him, and then the curse would take over, or he would jump into the ocean which was a no-go, because he wasn't ready to drown. The fact that he could just fly away was the last thing on his mind. He was too distracted by a certain commander wanting to tackle him and make them lose their minds.

"No, stop ACE!" – he reflexively pushed the other's chest away with his bare hands. And then they went limp at the power of the curse. Marco's hands lingered on Ace's naked chest and they were looking into each other's eyes. Marco's terrified expression faded away slowly and Ace's stupid grin was replaced by a lustful smile but his eyes were dull. It was happening again. Marco's hands slid up Ace's body and he grabbed the other by his shoulders pulling him closer. Ace returned the hug and they smashed their lips together hungrily. Right up on the deck they started making out. No one was around, but anyone could catch them doing it. Marco felt himself grow hard as the younger's calloused hands groped him through his pants. He felt his own hand put pressure on Ace's crotch, and how hard the younger got because of him. They shed their clothes expertly in minutes, both commanders naked as the day they were born exposed to any crewmate walking by.

They heard faint voices. They were getting louder, someone was coming their way. Marco heard someone shout loudly into his ear.

"Wake up, Marco-taichou!" – He jolted awake in his bed. It was all a dream, wasn't it? Ace would never go back on his promise.

"Oi, Marco-taichou, we have a problem, you need to come!" – a member of the first division shouted once more, his voice muffled by the wooden door. Marco rubbed his eyes with his fingertips while answering his subordinate.

"Coming, yoi" – 'What now' he had mixed feelings about his dream. Why would he dream that? He was confused. It was odd. He decided to ask Ace if he had any strange dreams as well. But as of now he got out of bed and dressed quickly to see why he was needed so badly.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MARCO-TAICHOU! – the groggy expression was instantly replaced with an astonished surprise on the face of the First Division Commander as Marco took in the scene in front of him.

His whole division was present as well as the other commanders and Whitebeard himself. 'Was it today, I totally forgot!' – thought Marco, but his mouth curved into a smile and he put aside his dream for now.

The party was nothing sort of illustrious. A whole lot of booze, presents from his mates, the whole day went on without an incident. After a while though, he noticed that a certain someone wasn't attending the party.

Ace was missing, and he knew exactly why. He felt sorry for the boy. He should celebrate with them. He decided to get the Second Division Commander but when he knocked on the younger's door no answer came from the other side. He thought maybe Ace fell asleep, so he left him alone for a few hours. After the second attempt at getting Ace out of his room failed, Marco entered his cabin rather forcefully.

Ace was nowhere to be found. Marco was confused. Then where the hell was Ace supposed to be? He rushed out of the empty room and up the deck asking their captain if he knew about Ace's strange disappearance.

The answer gave him relief, yet saddened him. Ace went out on his own for the day to look for something as he had said to Whitebeard. Ace also said that he will be back by dawn. Right after Marco's party was over… Marco sighed disappointed. He needed to talk to Ace.

After the party died down it wasn't long before the first rays of sunshine broke through the dark sky. Marco was waiting for his friend's return. Ace came back in about an hour. He was shocked to see Marco waiting for him on deck, but didn't show it for long.

"Yo, Marco" – he greeted, fake smile on as he jumped up from his boat.

"Hi, Ace" – Marco's face was unreadable.

"So…um…how was the party?"

"You shouldn't have left…" – Marco ignored the stupid question, cutting to the chase.

"…sorry, I had something urgent"

"Bullshit! Everyone else was here, you were just afraid, weren't you?" – his tone was cold, angry.

"That's not true" – Ace responded instantly.

"Really, then why have you left?" – he asked, arms folded.

"…it's" – Ace looked aside and flushed. There was a short silence before he continued.

"Marco, until the curse is over I can't be near you" – he bit his lower lip nervously, raising his gaze to meet the blond's, searching for a reaction. Marco watched him with an intense gaze, but then he closed his eyes and sighed resigned.

"I know. It's hard to be like that. I don't want to stay away from you anymore, Ace"

"Me neither" – They smiled at each other and Marco sat down leaning against the railing, motioning for Ace to sit next to him. The teen flopped down next to him. But they had about an arm's length between them, so they wouldn't touch accidentally. Marco started.

"You know I had a weird dream today…" – Ace nodded showing that he was listening. Marco told him what happened in his dream and Ace's jaw dropped after hearing it.

"Really?!... I wouldn't do that, ya know!" – he needed to add.

"Yeah, that's why it was just a dream, baka" – Ace grinned sheepishly.

"But why have you dreamt something like that?" – Ace frowned. Marco asked himself the same question.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of the curse. That's why I wanted to ask if you had a similar dream recently? But seeing you reaction, probably not" – explained Marco calmly. Ace fidgeted.

"Maybe I had dreamt something similar not too long ago" – he mumbled. Marco looked at him suspiciously.

"Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Because I don't remember it at all…just that you were in it." – Marco's eyes widened.

"Then how do you know it was about us being….ohhh…I see…so you…" – Realization dawned on Marco, so Ace had a wet dream. He wasn't interrupted like Marco was, during his sleep.

"Yes" – Ace interrupted quickly, his face bright red from embarrassment. They stayed silent after that, thinking about who knows what.

"Ne, Marco"

"Yes?"

"I have a present for you" – Ace turned towards him leaning dangerously closer. He smiled mischievously. Marco raised an eyebrow vary.

"Do you want it now?"

"Why not"

"Okay, then" – Ace looked around to see if anyone was around or they were alone. Then he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out something small and shiny.

"Happy birthday Marco" – he said enthusiastically and presented the small gift to his friend. Marco was shocked, but in a positive way. He never thought Ace could be so thoughtful. He wanted a new Log Pose for two months now. And here it was, with a delightful design. It was light blue and had gold straws lining it. It was made for the New World and had three orbs.

"It's like mine, but for the New World. Thought you would like it" – Marco put it on quickly and he felt so happy, turning his wrist this way and that. It was funny to see him showing emotions like this. Like a child. Ace chuckled.

"Wow, thanks Ace! I love it" – he totally forgot, that they weren't supposed to touch and gave a tight hug to his companion and then both of them cursed under their breath, before they lost control again.

To be continued...

Review if you liked it! :)


End file.
